muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 808: Eight Flags Over the Nursery
Eight Flags Over My Nanny? The title card on this page says "Eight Flags Over the Nursery", but people keep referring to it as "Eight Flags Over My Nanny". Was that title used on a video or something? Where does it come from? -- Danny (talk) 12:08, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :It probably wasn't used on video or anywhere. Faulty titles, once listed somewhere, are perpetuated via Internet, by people who saw the episode but don't remember the title. Though I have no proof, I strongly suspect the source may be Jeff Lenburg's notorious 1991 edition of The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons. Pre-internet, Lenburg included episode lists for countless series. However, Lenburg is a notoriously sloppy researcher, some sections with almost more mistakes than words, and many false cast identifications, character names which weren't on a series, and misspelled or misremembered episode titles were passed on. I don't have current access to the copy, but considering the extent to which IMDb and others picked up on so many of his other mistakes (most notoriously, the non-existant "Chips Spamm" voicing Dino in The Flintstones instead of Mel Blanc), I'd wager that's how it started. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:54, 18 July 2006 (UTC) ::Weird, weird, weird. -- Danny (talk) 01:28, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :::Lenburg is my nemesis. The first edition also claimed Snoopy, Come Home (the title of which he's gotten wrong in both editions) was about the beagle's suicide attempts, that Dumbo was "affectionately named," and that Lady and the Tramp involved Tramp becoming "fiercely embattled with neighborhood mutts Jock and Caesar for Lady's love" (there is no character named Caesar). He's the Muppet Central of animation scholars. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:44, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::::He said that Snoopy tried to commit suicide? That's the kind of error that makes you wonder how he even came up with it. -- Danny (talk) 01:50, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :::::Well, there's an early sequence about "No Dogs Allowed" signs, and when Snoopy leaves to visit his sick former master, he disposes of his possessions. So, Lenburg, who either never bothered to rewatch the movie or was drunk/high/asleep during it, claimed that Snoopy wrote a will and went to kill himself because he wasn't allowed on the beach. Seriously. Andrew Leal (talk) 01:58, 19 July 2006 (UTC) ::::::Wow. So do people hate him? How do you hold your head up in the animation-fan community at that point? -- Danny (talk) 02:18, 19 July 2006 (UTC) :::::::The general attitude towards him is like that towards a half-witted dog who does his business in your yard and commits strange acts with garden gnomes. Embarassment and astonishment, but a "more to be pitied than censured" attitude. Apart from writing (and shockingly, he recently co-authored Gary Owens' autiobiography), he doesn't attend events or participate in the animation community at all, and he never comes across as a pompous jerk or offers controversial opinions. So it's not hatred so much as a shock that he's still being published and amazement that he almost never corrects his mistakes, and more often adds new ones. To quote my friend and fellow animation buff Harry McCracken, the general attitude is as follows: "I wish the man only happiness, but..." This was when including him as No. 47 in a list of "The 50 Worst Things About Animation" Andrew Leal (talk) 03:04, 19 July 2006 (UTC) Adult Muppets Why are there pictures of adult animated Muppets here? Were they in the episode? -- Danny (talk) 13:03, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :I have read that this episode includes clips from the animated segments of Little Muppet Monsters. --Minor muppetz 14:43, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::I've seen the episode, and I mentioned it on Talk: Little Muppet Monsters. Near the end, the babies try out a "Make Your Own Movie" ride thingummy and have a screening, showing them as adults. This leads into footage presumably taken from unaired Little Muppet monsters episodes, a "Kermit and Fozzie PI" sketch involving an escaped gorilla and Miss Piggy in a banana suit as decoy, or some such, and ends abruptly. Baby Piggy, annoyed by the indignity of the movie role, shows her own film, an animated Pigs in Space segment, when suddenly alien frogs invade and turn Piggy, Strangepork, and Link into frogs. Baby Piggy fumes again, and that's it. Maybe someone with an actual tape of the episode could work this in better, but otherwise, a general note about the clips being seen by the babies in a movie theater would do. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:54, 9 June 2006 (UTC) :::This is late, but I remembered that Jim Henson as Kermit voiced the opening to the PI bit in this episode. Which is weird, beacuse Frank Welker then played Kermit for the rest of the bit. My source is the VHS, "Muppet Babies: Lets Build".Nick (talk) 17:52, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Babyland Babyland is posted on youtube if you want to see it Kermit the Frog 14 15:27, 1 February 2008 (UTC)